On a Cloudy Day
by AniPendragon
Summary: After the first round of the tournament, Neptune finds himself on a rooftop. But the storm in the sky is nothing compared to the storm of feelings inside himself. And the spark that ignites when Sun follows him up to the rooftop. Seamonkeys. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** Let the Seamonkeys begin.

If you like the oneshot, please leave a review!

* * *

 **On a Cloudy Day**

The skies of Vale were streaked heavily with grey and white clouds, foretelling a coming storm that lifted the hair on Neptune's arms. He watched the darker clouds gather around the smaller, whiter ones. Watched the way they forced the lighter clouds to disappear into their grey and black expanses. Electricity was in the air – thicker with each passing minute. Neptune barely breathed. The hum of electricity left him numb and burning all at once.

He leaned against the ledge of his chosen rooftop. Grinned as he watched the clouds gather thicker and thicker. The rain would start soon and then he'd disappear, but, until then, he was content to watch the clouds and listen to the shriek and hum of the growing lightning.

After a few more minutes of studying the clouds, Neptune caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Sun settled against the railing next to him, a quiet smile on his face.

"Cool storm," he said. "What's gonna hit first, lightning or rain?"

Neptune hummed. Let himself taste the air like he always did. Let the answer wash over him. He sighed.

"Lightning, but not by much," he said.

Sun nodded. "Awesome." Then, "Listen, man, I'm really sorry about the whole, telling the stadium you're afraid of water thing." Sun rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

"It's cool," said Neptune. "I mean, Weiss sort of figured out why, and now most people think it's considerate instead of stupid."

Sun stared at him. "Seriously?"

Neptune chuckled. "As it turns out, if you have an electric weapon, people give you a break for water freaking you out," said Neptune. He grinned at Sun. "Pretty cool, actually. Wish I'd thought of it."

"Thought you had," said Sun.

"Sorta," said Neptune. But he didn't elaborate. Instead, he kept staring at the sky. The tournament was getting pretty intense, Neptune knew. His team hadn't decided who was moving on to the doubles' round, but Neptune knew Sun was assuming it'd be the two of them. Of course, if Scarlet disagreed, they'd said so. Scarlet was pretty vocal outside of the arena. And a total gossip to boot.

"You know, you should probably stop leading Weiss on," said Sun. Neptune glanced at him, still leaning against the railing. He raised an eyebrow at Sun.

Sun pinked and rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, because of the gay thing."

"Which one?" asked Neptune, drily.

Sun stared at him. "What?"

"Pretty sure Weiss is gay too," said Neptune. He looked back out at the clouds. "Honestly, it's the main reason I haven't stopped, dude. She isn't gonna call me on it. Too deep in the closet herself."

Sun nodded, his lips pursed in thought. "That's fair, dude. That's fair."

Sun and Neptune both stared at the clouds again. The wind was picking up. Neptune fought back a shiver and wondered how Sun wasn't freezing. The guy always wore his shirt open. Plus, being from a freaking desert didn't help. Maybe it was a faunus thing. Not that Neptune would ask. He didn't want to sound rude.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Sun.

Neptune nodded. "Sure."

"Like I get why you don't tell people you're gay, you know," said Sun. Neptune turned his body to face Sun's. "It makes you look 'uncool' or whatever."

"It does!" protested Neptune.

Sun rolled his eyes. It was an exaggerated motion that made Neptune want to hide away from his friend. The guy read way too far into everything Neptune did, but then, so did Neptune. And Sun was almost always right.

"But doesn't it ever suck not being able to flirt with guys?" asked Sun.

"I flirt with you," said Neptune easily.

Sun rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, but that's different. I'm your friend. Yang hits on all her team mates too. Except Ruby, I mean, she's her sister." Sun wrinkled his nose as he spoke the last part. Neptune copied the motion.

"It's not that different," said Neptune. He turned back toward the sky. Leaned hard against the railing and tried not to think too hard about what he was saying. But even as he spoke, he could feel his ears burning.

"I mean, you're a guy. I'm a guy. I like guys." And god, when was the last time he'd said that out loud? Had he ever? "So, you know…" Neptune trailed off. His tongue was in knots. His entire body quivered with fear and his stomach started to gurgle ominously. God, why was he doing this?

But then, he was just so _sick_ of everything being about being cool. About holding up these damn social ideas he'd picked up as a preteen. Gay wasn't cool. Feelings weren't cool. And fuck if he just didn't _care_ at this point.

"Dude, you almost sound like you, ya know, like me," said Sun. Neptune saw Sun watching him out of the corner of his eyes. His cheeks were burning as well. "Like, like me. I mean." Sun cleared his throat.

Neptune said nothing. He just stared out over the Forever Fall and to the clouds. The winds howled around them and tore away whatever semblance of peace the rooftop had held. Neptune wanted to run. Wanted to vomit. But he forced himself not to move. Forced himself to face his feelings if not physically face the man responsible for them.

And if I do?" asked Neptune. His voice was as small and as vulnerable as he'd ever heard it. He let every ounce of his supposed coolness leak away from his voice and his stance. Forced himself not to look at Sun because, god, his eyes would probably betray that he felt a lot more than _like_ for Sun. At least this way, he could probably play it off as a joke if he had to.

"Dude," said Sun. "That's not funny."

Now, Neptune turned to face Sun. Turned to stare at Sun with eyes full of he-didn't-know-what. Sun stared back. There were several long, awful moments of silence. Moments where Neptune and Sun simply stared at each other – Neptune stripped bare to the core, and Sun frozen with wide eyes and parted lips.

Lightning cracked over the Forever Fall forest. Thunder quickly followed. The boom of the thunder seemed to unfreeze Sun. In what seemed like a second, but was also painfully slow, Sun took Neptune's face in his hands, drew Neptune in, and pressed their lips together.

A second crack of thunder. Neptune's eyes slid closed. He slipped his arms around Sun's waist and deepened the kiss. Tilted his head for a better angle. Lightning coursed through his body – all centred on his lips.

Then Sun was pulling away.

Neptune's eyes fluttered open. His eyelashes brushed his cheeks with each flutter. He stared at Sun with parted lips and eyes full of confusion and wonder.

"Sun?" said Neptune. His voice sounded far away to his own ears.

Sun nodded. He licked his lips in a painfully slow and tantalizing motion.

"Okay," said Sun. His voice was hushed and just as dazed as Neptune's.

"Okay?" echoed Neptune in the same kind of voice.

Sun nodded again. "Okay. This. Us. It can… we can do it. I want to do it." Sun's cheeks were burning. The red spread from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest. Neptune was half tempted to trace the red with his tongue.

Then, the words dawned on him.

"Wait, what?" said Neptune.

"You like me," said Sun. "That. Well." He swallowed visibly. "I like you too?" And it was phrased like a question, but the sureness in Sun's eyes left no doubt in Neptune's mind.

Neptune took the half step left toward Sun and rested their foreheads together. "Good," he murmured. "Because this would suck a lot otherwise."

"Tell me about it," said Sun.

Neptune wound his arms around Sun's waist again. Sun cupped Neptune's face.

"Now what?" asked Neptune.

"We'll figure that out later," said Sun. He leaned in toward Neptune. "For now, more kissing."

"I can work with that," said Neptune. He chuckled against Sun's lips as Sun pulled him in for another kiss.

And as the two stood there, kissing on the rooftop, the first drops of rain began to fall. And Neptune found he didn't much care about water.


End file.
